


Antyki

by Nicky_Gabriel



Series: Artefakty [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tylko ktoś z jajami mógł włamać się do jej domu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antyki

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Antiquities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61708) by [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi). 



> Od tłumaczki: Opowiadanie jest częścią serii Artefakty, która jeszcze nie jest zakończona w oryginale. Seria ma obecnie pięć części, każda z nich jest osobnym opowiadaniem i mogą istnieć samodzielnie, chociaż oczywiście jeśli ktoś je czyta w kolejności wyłapuje więcej niuansów i odniesień.  
> Jeśli ktoś zna angielski, sugeruję skomentowanie oryginału, bo może to spowoduje pojawienie się niedługo nowych części. Rzecz jasna prawdopodobnie ucieszy to również Autorkę, a ona zasługuje na komentarze bardziej niż ja.

Poczucie samotności i tak obudziłoby ją w ciągu najbliższej godziny, ale to migające na nocnym stoliku czerwone światełko i ledwie dosłyszalny dzwonek wyrwały ją ze snu, informując o intruzie w domu. Nie wyczuła obecności innego nieśmiertelnego, a Luther był martwy – _jak Garnet, jak John, jak..._ – nie, nie będzie o tym myślała! Już całkiem rozbudzona, wstała z łóżka i założyła szlafrok, bo był ciemny, a jej skóra nie.

Zeszła po schodach nie zapalając światła, a jej bose stopy poruszały się bezszelestnie po dywanie. Za plecami trzymała szablę. Ciemności pokoju gościnnego zakłócało niebieskie światło przesuwające się po półkach z jednego przedmiotu na drugi, aż wreszcie zatrzymało się na płytce z brązu, starszej niż ona sama. Ktoś westchnął z satysfakcją i wyłączył latarkę.

Wyciągnęła rękę i włączyła światło.

Intruz był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, a jego czarne ubranie wyglądało na nowe i wystarczająco nowoczesne, aby nie było mu zimno podczas ulewy, która szalała na zewnątrz. Mokra, również czarna czapka wskazywała, że stamtąd przyszedł. Spod czapki wystawały krótkie, siwe włosy, mocno kontrastujące z opaloną skórą. Zmarszczki na jego twarzy sugerowały, że często się uśmiechał, chociaż w tym momencie nie miał powodu do śmiechu. Silne ręce, kompetentne, były nazbyt przywykłe do broni, którą miał w kaburze na biodrze.

Przyjrzała się dokładniej tej broni, podczas gdy on przyjrzał się jej. Kiedy nie sięgnął po pistolet, skinęła głową i pozwoliła mu zobaczyć, co sama trzymała w dłoni za plecami.

– To mój dom, a ta płytka też jest moja.

– Wiem. Jest mi poniekąd potrzebna. – Ledwo wyczuwalny sarkazm jej nie zaskoczył, za to szczerość tak. Amerykanin, prawdopodobnie gdzieś ze środkowego zachodu, ale jego akcent był słaby i mylący. Może oglądał dużo filmów i seriali, a może tylko chciał, żeby tak myślano. Nie zamierzała niedoceniać inteligencji, która kryła się za takim spojrzeniem.

– Jest ci potrzebna? Do czego? – Zatrzymała się na ostatnim stopniu i nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuowała obserwując jego reakcje. – Zjawiasz się w moim domu, w stroju niewiadomo skąd i z bronią, którą nie tak łatwo zdobyć w Anglii, chociaż nie jest to niemożliwe, z amerykańskim akcentem i sposobem bycia i potrzebujesz płytki Grahama, której składu nawet Juan nie potrafił wyjaśnić. – Te słowa wywołały ledwie zauważalne drgnienie jego pełnej sceptycyzmu twarzy, więc kontynuowała, powoli i ostrożnie. – Płytki, której odmówiłam sprzedać miesiąc temu. A ty wchodzisz do mojego domu, uzbrojony, bez autoryzacji i bez wsparcia, albo z bardzo zdyscyplinowanym wsparciem, jako że jeszcze mnie nie zaatakowali chociażby nawet środkiem usypiającym.

Nadal nie sięgnął ani po pistolet, ani po płytkę ani nawet nie sprawiał wrażenia, że mógłby jej zagrozić, więc kiwnęła głową i zaoferowała:

– Chodź na górę, jeśli chcesz szansy, aby ją pożyczyć.

– Szansy? – Teraz się uśmiechnął, chociaż wcale nie zuchwało czy sugestywnie. Jeśli już, to z wdzięcznością.

Odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, tak po prostu, chociaż nie śmiała się od śmierci Johna i nie wiedziała czy powinna się cieszyć, że ta rana zaczęła się zabliźniać, czy żałować, że wspomnienia o nim coraz bardziej bladły.

– Jeśli chcesz, mogę od razu odmówić. – Odsunęła się i wskazała w stronę schodów.

Spojrzał na jej miecz z podziwem.

– Ciekaw jestem, co wybierasz, kiedy walczysz na noże.

I znowu się uśmiechnęła. – Zdziwiłbyś się.

– Może. – Wzruszył ramionami i dołączył do niej. Weszli na górę w ciszy, która wcale jej nie przeszkadzała. Rozglądał się z zainteresowaniem kiwając głową z aprobatą, kiedy mijali niektóre dzieła, a raz na widok zielonego ludzika wyrytego w drewnianej belce ukrytej w cieniu.

Ona sama szła tak samo bezszelestnie jak wcześniej schodziła, opierając wolną dłoń na starych kamieniach, z których wybudowano ściany.

– Jestem Rebecca.

Spojrzał na nią, starając się nie uśmiechnąć – na to był zbyt dobrze wychowany. 

– Wiem – powiedział.

Za to ona nie miała takich oporów i roześmiała się.

– Mogę sama wymyślić ci jakieś imię, jeśli będę musiała, bo nie zamierzam zwracać się do uzbrojonego mężczyzny: hej ty!

– Dlaczego nie? Przecież masz miecz. – Tym razem się roześmiał, jakby miał piętnaście lat mniej niż wskazywały jego twarz i włosy. – Imię, co? Jasne, niech będzie Neil.

Odemknęła drzwi do sali treningowej, przysłaniając jednym ramieniem panel z klawiaturą.

– Spróbuję wyrównać nasze szanse. – Włączyła światło i podeszła do ściany, gdzie trzymała zamknięte miecze. Odwróciła się w jego stronę i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. – Chyba... tak, spróbuj ten. – Sięgnęła po jeden z nich i odepchnęła wspomnienia o tym, kto go zrobił, o tym, kto go nosił, i o ukochanym, który przyniósł jej go z powrotem po śmierci jej uczennicy.

Neil wziął od niej miecz i zapytał: – Dla kogo to?

– Dla ciebie – wyjaśniła cierpliwie. Odwiesiła szablę odruchowo, nawet nie patrząc na gwoździe, które przed laty sama wbiła do ściany i sięgnęła po inny miecz. – Ćwiczyłam szablą przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. W ten sposób nie będziesz od razu na straconej pozycji.

– Chcesz, żebym się z tobą pojedynkował? – Spojrzał na nią sceptycznie. – Mógłbym cię po prostu zastrzelić.

– Tak – przyznała poważnie, obserwując mowę jego ciała. – Mógłbyś. Czy tak wybierzesz?

Uniósł jedną brew a potem wzruszył ramionami z rozbawioną rezygnacją i odpiął kaburę, po czym powiesił ją – tak jak swoją kurtkę – na gwoździu po drugiej stronie drzwi. Nie była pewna, czy go od razu zauważył, czy po prostu założył, że tam były. Zdjął mokrą czapkę, odsłaniając zwichrzone i równie mokre włosy, i zawiesił ją na kaburze. 

– Ostatnie kilka miesięcy, tak? 

Kiwnęła głową, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że próbował się nie śmiać z tego, że miała zamiar zmierzyć się z nim w szlafroku.

– Tak. Powiesz mi dlaczego potrzebujesz płytki Grahama? – Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego ktoś mógłby jej chcieć, a już na pewno dlaczego miałby się do niej włamywać tylko i wyłącznie z tego powodu. Ramirez zawsze powtarzał, że to arcydzieło metalurgiczne, ale twierdził również, że wyrzeźbiona na niej historia napisana była perfekcyjnym egipskim, ale nie miała żadnego sensu.

Neil odwiesił pochwę miecza obok kabury i zamachnął się kilka razy, starając się oswoić z ciężarem i długością ostrza. 

– Nie jest tępy – zauważył.

– Nie nazwałabym go też ostrym – odrzekła cicho, napinając łydki i stopy w oczekiwaniu aż on skończy. – Dawno nie widział osełki.

– Więc kim jest ten Graham? – Neil uniósł wreszcie miecz i stanął naprzeciwko niej.

– Przyjacielem, do którego ta płytka należała przede mną – odpowiedziała i też uniosła miecz. Przyglądał się jej ramieniu i dłoni, naśladując ją i dostosowując się do jej pozycji, aby lepiej móc się przed nią obronić. Jak się obronić przed jego własnym mieczem zamierzała go nauczyć za moment.

Okrążyła go powoli, stąpając gołymi stopami po dębowej podłodze. Po południowej stronie pokoju gałęzie drzewa – nadal jeszcze czekające na wiosnę – skrobały o szybę wskazując, że wiatr się wzmógł. Do ich rytmu dostosowała uderzenia swojego miecza o jego ostrze. Raz z jednej strony, raz z drugiej.

Zrobił krok do tyłu, ale nie cofnął ostrza, trzymając je mocno, chociaż jego tors był poza jej zasięgiem. Nie poruszył się, przewartościowując swoją ocenę o niej, po czym wrócił na poprzednie miejsce.

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć dlaczego jest nam potrzebna. – To jego głos powiedział jej, że przykro mu z tego powodu, chociaż jego słowa na to nie wskazywały, a wzruszenie ramion tylko wzmogło wrażenie.

Zmieniła kierunek, w którym go okrążała, a on poszedł za jej przykładem, trzymając ją na odległość ramion. Zaatakował pierwszy, ale raczej żeby ją sprawdzić, niż jako dywersję. Zablokowała go łatwo i dała mu moment, aby w pełni odczuł to uderzenie i oswoił się z tym jak reagowały jego ramię i nadgarstek – by rozpoznał poprawne ułożenie pozycji – po czym go odepchnęła. Był od niej silniejszy, ale znała swe ciało wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć jak wykorzystać swoje atuty.

Tym razem ona natarła – dokładnie odzwierciedlając jego poprzednie ruchy – a on instynktownie zablokował ją tak jak mu pokazała. Atakowała go raz za razem, dostatecznie powoli by miał szansę się obronić i dość precyzyjnie by wystarczył mu poziom początkujący dla szermierzy. Kiedy spojrzała mu w twarz zobaczyła, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jednocześnie go uczyła i sprawdzała. Z tego jak unosił lewą rękę by wzmóc uderzenie i z jaką łatwością uczył się nowych rzeczy wywnioskowała, że nie walczył w taki sposób po raz pierwszy. 

Przyspieszył tempa, nadal ją obchodząc ze zwinnością, która przeczyła siwym włosom, oddychając miarowo i nie męcząc ramienia. I chociaż ich ruchy stały się szybsze, nie atakował silniej, chociaż odważał się na więcej sprawdzając, co ona zrobi. I znowu spojrzała mu w twarz. Uśmiechał się dla samej przyjemności forsowania nie tylko ciała, ale i umysłu. Dla samej przyjemności, która płynęła z ich niespodziewanego starcia. I sama się roześmiała, bo mogła w tę ciemną i zbyt cichą noc uczyć czegoś, co tak bardzo kochała.

Też się roześmiał i ponownie przyspieszył tempa. Nie walczył żeby zabić, ale i nie starał się hamować. Jeszcze nie potrafił planować sekwencji uderzeń, ale jego instynkt i refleks wystarczały: kiedy opuszczała ostrze, zamiast po prostu trzymać ją z dale od siebie, wykorzystywał to aby samemu zaatakować.

Uderzenia miecza o miecz były coraz szybsze i musiała się coraz bardziej koncentrować, aby nie polała się krew. Spodziewała się, że będzie silny i szybki, ale nie spodziewała się, że będzie również rycerski i ostrożny. Tak samo jak nie spodziewała się braku szowinizmu. Była pewna, że spędził lata walcząc ramię w ramię z kobietami. Nie lekceważył jej szybkości czy sprytu nawet, kiedy dawała mu możliwość wpaść w takie pułapki.

Jej szlafrok miał rozcięty rękaw, ale nawet nie drgnęła i nie zawahała się. Jego ubranie pozostało nietknięte, bo było zbyt obcisłe, aby próbowała takich chwytów z mieczem. Inna sprawa gdyby walczyli sztyletami. Ponownie przyspieszyła, ale tym razem się odsunął. Zatrzymała się, kiedy uniósł ostrze, zastanawiając się gdzie nauczył się gestu oznaczającego przerwę.

Potrząsnął głową.

– Jeśli będziemy kontynuować, jedno z nas skończy z obrażeniami, a nie wydaje mi się żeby to było twoim zamiarem.

Przyjrzała mu się uważniej, nadal się uśmiechając. 

– Naprawdę? Dlaczego tak myślisz?

Też się uśmiechnął. 

– Oboje wiemy, że mogłaś mnie wypatroszyć jak indyka na Boże Narodzenie, ale już dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłem. Dzięki!

Kiwnęła głową, unosząc spocone włosy z karku i delektując się chłodnym powietrzem.

– Sam mogłeś mnie zastrzelić, połamać mi nogi, albo rzucić na drugą stronę pokoju. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?

Neil oparł miecz na ramieniu. 

– A ty mogłaś zejść na dół z pistoletem lub po prostu wezwać policję. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś?

– Lubię sama rozprawiać się z intruzami – powiedziała poważnie. – To mój dom i moja odpowiedzialność. Tak samo jak ta płytka. – Westchnęła i dodała: – Nie wiem, po co jej potrzebujesz, ale możesz ją pożyczyć.

– Dlatego, że przestałem? – zapytał, ocierając pot z czoła. Z jego głosu wyczytała, że nie wierzył, że to tak proste. Rzeczywiście był ciekawy.

Więc mu powiedziała.

– Dlatego kim jesteś i dlatego kim udowodniłeś, że jesteś. Przynieś ją z powrotem jak będziesz mógł, kiedy ty i twoi, kimkolwiek są ci ‘my’, skończycie ją potrzebować. Oddaj ją mi lub moim spadkobiercom.

– Tak po prostu? – Nie próbował się sprzeczać, wyglądał jakby jej odpowiedź rzeczywiście miała dla niego sens. Rozejrzał się i zapytał: – Czym je wyczyścimy?

Takiego pytania się nie spodziewała.

– Słucham?

– To broń – powiedział. – Używaliśmy jej, więc ją wyczyścimy, naostrzymy... sama powiedziałaś, że dawno ich nie używano... i odłożymy z powrotem. Tak samo jak płytkę. Oddamy ją, kiedy będziemy mogli. Nie mogę obiecać, że to będzie niedługo.

Kiwnęła głową. 

– Nie oczekuję, że będzie. – Poszła po torbę z olejem, kamieniami do ostrzy i ze strzępami materiału do czyszczenia. Machnęła ręką w stronę drzwi i poszła za nim. Zdążył już założyć kurtkę i czapkę, a miecz i kaburę niósł w rękach. Kiedy wyszli z pokoju treningowego, zatrzasnęła drzwi nogą i ruszyła za nim po schodach w dół.

Położyła plecak na stole, na wczorajszym egzemplarzu Timesa. 

– Zajmę się tym, Neil. Twoje wsparcie na pewno się niepokoi, szczególnie jeśli mają widok na pokój na strychu.

– Dałem im znać, że to trochę potrwa. Sytuacja opanowana. – Neil wzruszył ramionami.

Przyjrzała mu się w ciszy, po czym uśmiechnęła się. – To niezbyt mądre udzielać takiej informacji potencjalnej szalonej morderczyni.

– Gdybyś była szaloną morderczynią, dawno bym się wykrwawił – stwierdził z rozbawieniem. – Masz kawę?

Też się roześmiała.

– Zabieraj płytkę i nie ma cię. Jak wrócisz pachnąc świeżą kawą, podczas gdy twoje wsparcie marzło w tym deszczu, to zdecydowanie będziesz zasługiwał na wykrwawienie. Poza tym nie mam więcej kubków, żeby im wysłać z termosem. Przykro mi.

Kiwnął głową, położył swój miecz na stole i zajął się tym, po co w pierwszej kolejności przyszedł, ale dobry humor go nie opuścił. Rebecca przypuszczała, że praca z nim obejmowała mnóstwo śmiechu, prawdopodobnie w najbardziej nieodpowiednich momentach. 

– Dziękuję – powiedział. – Za płytkę i za trening.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odrzekła, starając się zachować powagę, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że była w tak samo dobrym humorze jak on. Znowu czuła, że żyje. W jego uśmiechu rozpoznała _joie de vivre_ John’a. Był tak samo inteligentny i emanował dobrocią, jakże różną od jej zmarłego męża, ale tak samo rozgrzewającą chłód dookoła niej. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak bardzo było jej zimno.

Poprowadziła go do półki, a potem do wyjścia. Nie zdziwiła się, kiedy zatrzymał się w drzwiach nie po to, by jej podziękować. 

– Przykro mi z powodu twojego męża – powiedział po prostu.

Zamrugała zaskoczona, że odgadł jej myśli.

– Nie chodzi tylko o John’a, ale i... o przyjaciółkę, którą znałam od wieków. Stracić ich oboje w tym samym czasie... Dziękuję, że mnie obudziłeś.

Dla niej emocje, które rozpalił w nim ich sparing spowodowały, że mrok i ciemność nocy za nim jeszcze bardziej kontrastowały z emanującym od niego światłem. 

– Każdy chciałby się obudzić z takiego koszmaru – powiedział po prostu. – Uznaj to za zapłatę za pożyczkę.

Odpłaciła mu za uprzejmość nie pytając, jak rozpoznał jej uczucia. 

– Już się przebudziłam i za to jestem wdzięczna. Teraz już idź, twój zespół będzie się martwił.

– Jeszcze się tu nie zjawili – zauważył, maskując ironią prawdziwe uczucia. Skinął głową na pożegnanie i niedługo później zniknął w ciemnościach, zabierając ze sobą płytkę, pozostawiając tylko deszcz i wiatr.

Kiedy wzeszło słońce, Rebecca przywitała je filiżanką herbaty, podczas gdy wszystkie miecze w domu były oczyszczone i ostre.

**KONIEC**

**Author's Note:**

> Od Autorki: Przyjaciółka, o której mówiła Rebecca to Amanda. Kiedy tworzyłam tę alternatywną rzeczywistość i Rebecca przeżyła starcie z Lutherem, moja podświadomość nalegała, by nie tylko John, ale również Amanda zginęła. Wcale mi się nie podobało opisywanie tego.  
> Zaś opisywanie walki Jacka z Rebeccą dla odmiany podobało mi się bardzo, tak samo jak ich potyczki słowne. Nie wiem dlaczego SGC potrzebuje tej płytki, ale wiem, że zawiera ona stop naquadah i to cud, że Ramirez nie wysadził połowy Aleksandrii, starając się sprawdzić z czego to jest zrobione. Rebecca Horne w czasie tej historii ma 3300 lat, Graham Ashe był około sto lat młodszy. Nie wiem jak długo miała tę płytkę, ale nie zdziwiłoby mnie gdyby miała to ze dwa tysiące lat.  
> Tydzień później zjawił się u niej posłaniec z nowym szlafrokiem, w zamian za ten, który zniszczył Jack. Nie było żadnej wiadomości.


End file.
